


Going Rogue

by jyuanka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/pseuds/jyuanka
Summary: Amane, now resigned from her job as a butler in the Zoldyck mansion, is working as Neon Nostrade's bodyguard, and the latter has a way of getting everyone around her in trouble. Of charming them, too.





	Going Rogue

When the hum of the car engine finally ceased, the two were in a state of simultaneous exhilaration and apprehension that turning their head to gaze at the other had become a difficult task. Two pairs of wide eyes stared ahead, flickers of light, millions of them, reflecting on mesmerized pupils.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in years.” Neon breathed out, chest heaving, a grin creeping slowly across her face.

“Miss Nostrade, you’re going to get in trouble and make me lose my job.” Amane let out an exasperated sigh, still sitting upright in the passenger seat, and finally decided to turn her head to look at the young woman sitting next to her.

Neon disregarded her worried remark and flipped around in her seat to check if any of her dad’s henchmen were still in pursuit. It wasn’t easy to drive up a mountain, not at the speed she was driving at, not in their cars, or in their numbers.

A loud, victorious laughter burst out of her chest. “I bet they’re shitting their pants right now.” she glanced at Amane, a wicked grin splitting her face. “We’re rogue!”

Amane didn’t need to look behind her to know that none of their pursuers had managed to catch up. They were so high up on Mt. Gregor she could sense no other presence except theirs, yet she still resisted the urge to yell at the girl next to her.

“I’m not sure going rogue helps our case at all, Miss Nostrade.”

Neon flipped her head in bemusement. “What are you even talking about? That was fun!” she waited for a reaction that never came. “No?”

“No!”

Neon groaned. “Amane you’re my partner in crime, you’ve passed the test! I drove at that insane speed and you showed no fear!”

Amane scowled. “I’m not your partner in crime. None of that would matter anyway if we got in trouble.”

A dismissive wave of the hand. “Oh please, those idiots can’t do shit if I don’t want it.”

“That isn’t true.” Amane replied, resenting the way she felt responsible for this girl, the way she needed to state the truth for her. “It isn’t like before, you know that.”

Neon stared with perplexed eyes. “That isn’t for you to decide.”

Amane held her ground. “I’m only stating what you already know.”

The puzzlement in Neon’s eyes turned into scorn. “Fuck you.” she said, but it was weightless, devoid of any spirit, a reply for the sake of replying.

The redheaded girl existed the car and banged the door close behind her, as if to add belated force to her curse, but Amane remained unperturbed, finding comfort in the silence and warmth of the car after the sudden, zealous swish of the wind that whipped her face with the opening of the door.

Amane observed Neon as she walked outside on the dirt with her flimsy sandals, her dyed hair bellowing around her, gradually shrinking on herself as the cold crept to her bare arms and legs. She continued marching farther away from the car, her bright figure, screaming red and loud pinks and pastel yellows, swayed in juxtaposition against the darkness of the sky sprawled around her, against the warm dots of color mapping the city under her feet, the car’s headlights behind her stretching her shadow, merging it with the dirt and rocks she treaded upon with shivering legs.

In that moment, the two of them seemed to inhabit similar worlds. 

Amane did not seek this job in search of human connection. The untimely death of her grandmother, Canary’s bizarre, brazen decision to resign, had caused a sizable corner of her heart to wilt, abruptly, unceremoniously, like it had always been waiting for something to happen. Whatever was holding her upright had snapped; it left her feeling lonelier than ever, betrayed, and lost without someone to guide her steps.

She had turned into an adult in the span of a month, and did not know what to make of it. She fumbled for a long time, remained a butler at the Zoldyck mansion, then couldn’t handle the heavy absence of all those whom she loved anymore, and took Canary’s advice, despite every bone in her body tingling with fear, to leave as well. Canary had offered that advice like an offhand suggestion, in that tone, laced with knowledge that Amane will never be brave enough to make such a decision. For a long time, she had believed that. Maybe what propelled her to resign was not bravery, but fear, and she reveled in the comfort brought on by the thought that such was the case with Canary, too.

Did the distinction matter? She didn’t know anymore, and at this point, it hardly made a difference.

Her eyes followed the other girl as she inched closer to the edge of a cliff, the wind beating violently around her, and for a second, Amane’s heart dropped, and she exited the car in haste.

“Miss Nostrade! Please don’t throw yourself off the cliff!”

Neon slowly turned around, nose upturned. “What the fuck? Of course I won’t throw myself off are you stupid?” she huffed. “I’m too young and pretty to die.”

Amane sighed, more relieved than she thought she’d be. Now that her heart calmed down, she felt the freezing air and the sharp winds, so she tightened her blazer around, closed the car’s door and walked towards the dismayed girl. She stood beside Neon, and shared with her the sight of Yorkshin spread before them like something out of a dream.

Neon snickered and poked her in the ribs. “You were worried about me~”

Amane squared her shoulders, resolving to look straight ahead and avoid the embarrassment of meeting the verve in the girl’s dark blue eyes. “I’m your bodyguard, your death wouldn’t do me any favors.”

Neon huffed in displeasure, crossing her arms in an attempt to ward off the sudden gust of wind that threatened to knock her off.

Amane took off her blazer and was about to drape it over the other girl’s shoulders but was rebuked with an angry slap of Neon’s hand. “I don’t want it.”

“Just take it.” Amane insisted. “It’s very cold, you’ll get sick.”

Neon scowled. “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“This!” Neon yelled, jabbing her chin at the offered blazer. “This fake niceness, I don’t like it. I know your type, I’ve lived my entire life with people like you. Just say if you want a promotion or something.”  

At that, Amane was truly offended. “That’s not it!” she said, pulling the blazer close to her. “That never even crossed my mind!”

The two young women stared at each other with matching scowls, neither really intimidating the other, both hoping the other would see some kind of concealed truth, sharing a vague suspicion that it was never conflict they wanted.

“Give it.” Neon whispered.

“Excuse me?”

“Give me the fucking jacket I’m freaking cold!”

“Yes!”

The blazer was aggressively wrenched from her hands and secured tightly around Neon.

After a moment of silence, Neon sighed in mock exasperation. “Can I hold your hand?”

Amane’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why?”

“See, I’ve read in a magazine that if you’re standing on the highest point of any place on earth, you should hold someone’s hand and make a wish.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Amane admitted. “Is it like a tradition?”

Neon snorted. “Tradition? No you simpleton, it was first done by actress Siwan Nolland three decades ago, so well—I guess you could call it a tradition, but not like those traditions traditions, you know?” she stuck out her tongue. “Yorkshin has no traditions and no culture, it’s the home of the homeless, the city where religions rise and die!”

Amane squinted. “Where did you read that?”

Neon turned her gaze away. “In the same magazine.” she then looked back at her companion. “So! Are you going to give me your hand or not? I’d rather do it by myself but the author of the article cautioned against it.”

“Well, if that’s the case.” Amane said, offering her hand.

Neon took her hand, closed her eyes then opened them again to look at Amane. “You make a wish too, it goes both ways.”

“Okay.”

A long moment passed as the two girls closed their eyes, and heard voices in their heads that uttered the wish of each, voices that were familiar, but didn’t belong to them.

Neon cracked her eyes open. “You’re done?”

Amane nodded. “Yes I was waiting for you to finish.”

“I wished five minutes ago.”

“Oh.” Amane withdrew her hand, and self-consciously tucked it behind her back, feeling the sudden lack of warmth that zipped through her fingers. “So, uh, what did you wish for?” she asked, pretending to look at a particularly bright spot in the city below.

“I can’t tell you, it jinxes the wish.” Neon affirmed, wagging an authoritative finger between them. “Your wish will come true but in a bad way.”

“I see.” Amane said. “Well, I was going to tell you my wish.”

Neon smiled. “Really? What is it?”

“I can’t tell you, it jinxes the wish.”

Neon groaned, but a wicked twinkle passed her eyes. “Look, if you drive us to the villa without being captured, I’ll tell you what my wish was.” she stared at Amane with a challenging look. “Can you do that?”

Amane’s curiosity sidelined her judgement, and she replied with an assertive nod. “Yes I can.”

“How fast do you go?”

Amane offered a proud smile, feeling her shoulders grow broader and her caution fizzling away. “Pretty fast, I strongly advice you hold on to your skin.”

Neon leaned closer, her eyes sharp and excited. “Impress me.”

The two ran back to the car, exchanging places this time. Amane started the engine, maneuvering the car around, her experience guiding her decisions on the tricky terrain.

“Come on!” Neon laughed. “If one of them jumps at us just mow him down.”

Amane muttered in disbelief under her breath, shifting her eyes from the rearview mirror to her companion. “Are you certain that revealing the wish won’t jinx it?” she inquired, one part of her mind worried about ruining her wish, the other working with her nen in search of any potential pursuers.  

“You don’t believe in this shit, do you?”

Neon scoffed as dust gathered around the speeding car.

“It’s just some bullshit in a magazine.”


End file.
